


Coffee Attatchments

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Issues, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Human/Goblin, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mutual blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Shaw and Renzik work in a diner/coffee shop.Shaw tinkers with something he's not familiar with.Renzik laughs.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Renzik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cross-race relationship (Human/Goblin)

The store had closed for the day, the last customer having left with their take-away coffee just moments ago, and Renzik gave a little sigh as he turned the ‘Closed’ sign to face outwards. 

“Hey, Boss,” the goblin called, making the short walk around to behind the counter, where he saw his boss, Mathias Shaw, kneeling on the floor, his face pressed against the coffee machine as his fingers tried to pry something loose from behind the nozzles.

“What is it, Renzik?” the redhead asked, peering into a gap in the metal, then, picking up a screwdriver, he began to unscrew the front plate off.

“I’m done for the night, you’ll be okay if I head out?” Renzik asked, eyeing the bolts and screws already on the counter from whatever his boss was trying to undo. He just hoped it would go back together without anything being left behind. It was an expensive coffee machine.

“Sure, Renzik,” Shaw replied, giving a grin as he lifted the metal plate free of the machine, taking the metal grill with it, “I just have to fix this machine, then I’m done as well.”

Renzik sighed. They’d need a new coffee machine by morning. “Need a hand?”

“Nah, you go, I got this.” Mathias bent down again to peer inside the machine, his knees shifting on the wooden floor beneath him.

“No offense, boss, but you’re terrible with the machines - you make an alright burger, but face it...you’d be lost without me. Shove over.” Renzik picked up another screwdriver and moved closer, standing beside Shaw while the other man was kneeling. Sometimes he really hated the difference in height.

“It’s fine, Renzik, I know what I'm doing,” Mathias said, twisting one of the nozzles out of the way so it was pointing out instead of in.

Renzik snorted, “Like you knew what you were doing with the soda fountain?”

Shaw choked out a cough and went a little red at the memory, “That was different.”

“Uhuh,” Renzik didn’t believe him for a moment.

Mathias turned to the goblin, waving the screwdriver in the air, “The carbonators pressure was too much for the liquids,” he explained, “And _someone_ hadn’t secured the syrup pipe properly.” Shaw glared at Renzik in accusation, but the goblin just laughed it off.

“Those are two completely different things, boss.”

“It’s my reasoning, and I'm sticking to it,” Mathias pouted, turning pointedly back to the coffee machine.

“Just like the syrup stuck to your moustache, am I right?” Renzik remembered the look on Shaw’s face when the pipe exploded, raspberry syrup had quite literally exploded into the man’s face, sticking his hair to his face, coating the man in soda syrup which could be seen staining the opposite wall in a perfect outline of Shaw’s frame. The redhead had sputtered and cursed, and painted over the stain at his first chance, but Renzik could still see the telltale pink from where Shaw had left it without a second coat.

“Renzik…” Shaw warned, trying to interrupt the goblin’s laughter, but realised it would finish quicker if he left it.

“If you keep fiddling with that attachment, you’re going to end up with coffee syrup all over you.” Renzik warned, his laughter dying down to a small chuckle, placing the screwdriver back on the counter, walking away to the grill at the other end of the serving area to put the utensils away.

“It’s not the attachment that’s the issue, it’s the…”

It was at that moment, a loud popping sound caused Renzik to jump and spin on his heel.

The sight that greeted him was of Shaw with both hands up, screwdriver in one, a tube in another, spurting brown syrup down the redheads’ arm and puddling on the floor at his knees. Mathias’ mouth was open in surprise, and his face was dripping with the same golden brown syrup that was still pouring forth from the tube in his hand.

“Told ya.”

Shaw blinked, and dropped the screwdriver, and placed the tube back from where he had pried it loose before turning to the goblin. “Hand me the cloth, will you?”

“I think I’d rather take a photo - prosterity and all that.” Renzik started to chuckle, the glare that Shaw gave him only fed his laughter until his sides hurt.

Shaw sighed, leaning over to grab the cloth himself, “Just pass me the cloth, please.”

Renzik beat him to it, holding it out of his reach, “But if I do that, I can’t do this,” the goblin leant into Mathias, his red eyes glittering with mirth and something unspoken.

“What are you doing?” Shaw asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out in a grunted whisper.

Renzik leant in close, whispering low into Shaw’s ear, fortunately, the man hadn’t gotten to his feet, a positive thing for the goblin, “I’ve seen the way you look at me,”

“Doesn’t mean anything,” Shaw gasped as the goblin trailed a finger up the man’s arm.

“I think it does,” the goblin replied, increasing the pressure from one finger to his palm, “I know what you do when you think I've closed the door behind me.”

“You’re mishearing things,” Mathias had the decency to blush with the lie, a fact that did not escape Renzik’s notice.

Renzik shook his head, “I don't think I am...with these ears? I can hear more than what you think.” he gestured to his ears, and Mathias’ gaze followed his movement. 

The goblin took the opportunity of Mathias to be distracted to lean in closer and lap at the coffee syrup still staining the man's face. The human stilled at the contact, his eyes closing halfway at the touch of another lick.

“I can hear when you lean back in your chair and sigh, loosening your belt,” Renzik licked away another drop of syrup, it was the vanilla syrup that Shaw had been using this week, his green hands moving to Shaw’s trousers, “Undoing these buttons,” Renzik matched his actions to his words, thumbing open Mathias’ pants.

Mathias tried to squirm away, but Renzik used his other hand to steady the man on his shoulder, “I can hear when you reach inside and pull your hardening cock out of your pants, that little hitch of breath when finally touch your hot skin with these cold fingers you can never seem to get warm.”

Renzik had dreamed of feeling those fingers on his own engorged flesh, the cool and nimble digits fueled his night time fantasies more than he cared to think of, especially now he might be getting just that, and his mouth watered, and not just from the vanilla on his tongue.

“I can hear the sound of flesh on flesh as you’re nearing your completion,” Renzik palmed the growing length through Shaw’s trousers, it was straining the fabric and so warm under Renzik’s hand.

Mathias groaned as Renzik licked another path up the side of his face, his nose sticky with syrup now, and Shaw turned blindly towards him, chasing his mouth, but the goblin pulled away denying him.

“Should I go on?” Renzik breathed into the gap between them, his breath heavy with vanilla and sugar, his red eyes taking in the human’s eyes, green and dilated with need.

“Yes,” Mathias replied, more a breath than an actual word, and something unclenched in Renzik, heat growing between his legs at the need.

“But you don't want me to just _talk_ do you?” The goblin asked as he gently wiped Mathias’ forehead free of syrup with the cloth, following the angles of the human’s face, across his brow, down his cheek and across parted and panting lips.

“Light, anything. You can do anything,” Mathias breathed, leaning forward to seal his mouth over Renziks’ in a heated kiss, vanilla and coffee, licking into the goblin’s mouth with a furor that Renzik hadn’t known for an age.

Renzik hummed into the kiss, setting the cloth on the counter, and cupping the human’s face in his green hands, fingers caressing the red hair, trailing down a strong neck and shoulders, gentling the man before him.

The pair kissed for long moments, their panting and sounds of kissing the only sounds in the quiet diner. 

Renzik was the first to pull back, his hooded eyes meeting Mathias’ lustful gaze, and the goblin smiled, “You wanna get out of here?”

Mathias nodded, before pulling the goblin back into another heated kiss, kneeing his way further into Renzik’s space to press his body tightly against the smaller man.

“If you want more, we’re going to have to move,” Renzik said between kisses. 

“Not gunna last that long,” Mathias grunted, undoing his own pants all the way before working on Renzik’s trousers, pulling them down quickly along with his smalls, “I need you now,” he panted, lining their cocks up and wrapping a cool hand around the both of them.

Renzik felt as if the air was punched out of his lungs at the action, peering down between them, his own green cock a stark contrast to Shaw’s pink skin. 

The goblin gasped as Mathias’ finger caught on the gold ring he was pierced with, but his complaint was swallowed quickly as Mathias’ other hand came to play with the ring.

“Want to play with this later,” Shaw grunted between breaths, tugging on Renzik’s piercing, stroking them faster, their skin rubbing together, precum easing the friction easily, “I’ll take you in my mouth and make you scream,”

“Who said humans were boring in bed?” Renzik chuckled, thrusting into the tightening grip.

They were both wheezing for breath when Shaw broke the kiss and shoved his face into Renzik’s neck, shaking apart as he covered his own hand and Renzik’s length in his release. 

Renzik listened as Shaw’s panting softened, but the sound of slick, sticky skin and the feel of a hot cock next to his, and cold fingers around his length undid him, and he shouted his release, shivering into Shaw’s grasp.

Renzik rested his forehead against Shaw’s shoulder, breathing slowing as he looked at the mess they’d made on each other and the floor between them. Their seed mixing with the vanilla syrup that was sticky on the wooden floor.

“So,”

“Well,” They spoke at the same time, gave a small laugh and paused, waiting for the other to talk. When neither of them said anything, Shaw pressed a small kiss to Renzik’s cheek and got to his feet.

“We should clean this up before it gets too sticky,” he said, looking down at the goblin.

Renzik was now at the perfect height to watch as Shaw put his cock away, eyeing the next of red curls as fabric closed the feast to his view.

“Sure thing, boss,” Renzik said, tucking his own spent cock away, “You go wash up, I’ve got it under control out here.”

Shaw paused, watching Renzik as the goblin turned to the cleaning cupboard. “If you’re interested,” the human began, but paused until Renzik turned and met his gaze, “I’d like that.”

Renzik raised an eyebrow.

“What you said,” Mathias clarified, “What I said. I want a next time.” the human finished awkwardly before walking out of the room.

Renzik gave a smile at the man’s back, already planning the next encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are at it again

The floorboards were cold beneath Shaw’s knees, he could smell stale coffee, vanilla, and the hint of old shoes. He had one hand on the floor, sticky, must have been from the vanilla syrup that had spilt everywhere a month ago and he’d not cleaned properly, and one hand on a hairy green leg in front of him. Mathias flexed his fingers around the thigh muscle which bunched under his touch, so he lowered his hand an inch to rest on a knee.

His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open, panting as a thick green cock smoothed wetness over his lips, he felt like a dog in heat, kneeled on the floor and being used for his partner’s pleasure.

Shaw moaned, his sticky fingers scrabbling the floor for purchase as the head of the cock dipped into his mouth, mouth stretched wide against the girth, and the man above him moaned loudly.

“Yeah boss,” a gravelly voice huffed out on an exhale, “You look good on your knees, servicing my cock like that.”

Shaw felt himself blush as Renzik pushed in further, and he panted heavily through his nose. The width of the green cock in his mouth was only half the length of a human penis, but the girth was something he’d not expected, and really, he could only get the head of it in before it became too much to handle, saliva leaking out the corners of his lips.

Shaw’s hand came up to brace against the base of the goblin’s cock as he laved the head with his tongue, licking around the crown and kissing down the length. 

Renzik carded his fingers through Shaw’s red hair, scratching along his scalp as he cupped the back of the man’s head, thrusting his hips against the human’s face. Shaw tried to open his mouth wider, playing with the black curls at its base, before taking it as far in as he could.

Renzik moaned above him, looking down at the redhead, tracing Shaw’s lips that were stretched tightly around his girth.

“I’m close,” the goblin moaned as Shaw pulled back, tonguing the shaft, his green eyes steady on his task in front of him, then grinning wickedly, those eyes found Renziks’ dark ones, as his fist stroked over the tip.

“Keep doing that, you’ll get a mouthful,” Renzik groaned as Shaw huffed a laugh and repeated the motion.

“Sure you want me to suck it out of you?” the human said, “Or do you want it on my face, like you own me?”

The goblin shuddered hard, his thick, green cock throbbing in Shaw’s fist, the man looked up into dark eyes and sucked the thick head back into his mouth, groaning low in his throat as he did. The vibration shivered its way through Renzik’s member, and he pulsed his release into his boss’ mouth, biting down on his fist and tangling his fingers in red hair simultaneously.

Shaw nursed him through the aftershocks, cleaning the goblin from his seed and saliva before sitting back on his heels, his own hardness stretching his pants as he kneeled back.

Renzik lent down a few inches, tongue licking across the redhead’s lips, moaning at the taste of himself still fresh and hard in the others’ mouth. 

“Stand.” Renzik commanded, taking Shaw’s chin between his thumb and index finger, letting go as the human stood tall, looking down at the goblin with lust blown eyes. This was the perfect height for Renzik to take Shw in his mouth, and he wasted no time in freeing the man’s length from his straining trousers.

Renzik took the flushed erection into his mouth without any preamble, causing the man above to curse out loud, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Shaw was already leaking, his thighs trembling under Renzik’s hands, and Renzik swallowed deeply, pressing his nose into the red curls at the base, inhaling deeply. 

Shaw swore above him, hand tightening into Renzik’s shoulder, doubling over, watching where his length slipped in and out of the goblin’s green lips, coming hard while Renzik held him deep at the back of his throat, urging Shaw’s hips forward even more by moving his hands to the man’s ass, encouraging him to thrust more.

Just as Shaw is about to push him away from overstimulation, Renzik allows himself to draw away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks up at the still shaking man above him, and encourages Shaw to sit on the floor beside him.

The pair sit shoulder to shoulder behind the counter, panting softly, Shaw pressing small kisses to Renzik’s brow as they both come down. Shaw thinks that he’ll never get the smell of vanilla from his senses, and it will get him hard everytime he thinks of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know where this came from.


End file.
